User talk:Nicholascarrera
Welcome Hi, welcome to Charmed! Thanks for your edit to the Power Granting page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hi.I just wanted to say that I also agree that P.Baxter actually possesed Molecular Immobilization, as you edited before.But because that has been a problem lately,the admis decided to accept Molecular Deceleration,as her power.I protested and I was blocked 2 times.If you like, you can add Molecular Immobilization in her infobox,along with Deceleration.What do you think? :You weren't blocked cause of this. You were blocked cause you don't contribute anything to the Wiki, except for constantly reverting perfectly good edits and bringing up old CLOSED discussions. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Nicholascarrera and I share the same point of view, as it matters to P.Baxters powers.Besides Im not saying something wrong.Im not trying to revert Baxters powers only to improve them.In order to be more accurate.But that does not give you the authority to erase comments I make in his page.No matter what the subject is! 13:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It was decided that she had Molecular Deceleration, end of that. It actually does give me the authority to erase your comments. I'm a Bureaucrat, my main job is basically to keep a eye on users and pages on here, to revert spam when needed and to try and break up fighting. What you're say now, which has been discussed and CLOSED, is you attempting to get your own way, even though you don't edit. I'm just reverting your edits, so there will be no fighting. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Can I ask you something?I know it was decided that her power was Deceleration,but as you know there are a very strong possibility she had Immobilization.There are too much theories proving she had Immobilization.Im not trying to undo you work my friend,I really dont.Its just Im saying that it would be more accurate to add Molecular Immobilization in her infobox.Because we are not 100% sure what her power was back then. 14:01, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Y'know what? it's a shame that Brad Kern or who ever else produced Charmed isn't on Twitter. It would really put a end to what power she had -____- —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I know I know.He could have solved a lot of problems!Cant you send something to him?An e-mail or something?Asking him about Baxters power. 14:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm googling him at the moment, and attempting to find something or a social networking site he has, but I can't find one..well just not yet, going to dig deeper and what not. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for trying my friend!I really appreciate that.In the meantime, cant we add Molecular Immobilization (with the indication possibly),in Baxters infobox?What do you say? 14:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually, going out on a limb here. I follow Holly Marie Combs on twitter, so I could send her a msg to see if she has any idea what's so ever. Cause I think she would, seeing as she played Baxter and all, well I'm hoping she has some idea -__- I'll ask her about it, and pray to good she replies and if she doesn't reply..or she doesn't know. Then I will add that with the whole possibly thingy next to it. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you,thank you,thank you!!Ok,I wish you good luck!I hope Holly knows about her characters past life power.If she answers to you,please send me! 14:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It's just hard to send her a msg though, cause it has to be like 50 characters or whatever, so I have to shorten words like you to "u" and are to "r" so basically I talk really weird. But yeah when she replies I will msg you :) If she doesn't, I'll just keep sending the msg, it'll annoy her but hopefully she'll reply xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:17, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again!Keep on trying..! 14:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I sent her two. I said @HDonoho me huge fan of u and fan of Piper :) Can u plz answer this question 4 me, what power did her past life have? was it like pipers? :That in the first one, and another saying "plz plz plz really!!!" xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice...!!lol lol lol lol lol Respect..!I hope she knows.She will see how important that information is to us. 14:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi LeonardoWyatt!Holly hasnt answered to you yet? 09:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC) My thought is,if she doesnt reply to you today,to add that with the whole possibly thingy next to Molecular Immobilization on Baxters article. 13:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi.Its me again.What are you planning to do?Please answer me... 13:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC)